Victoria Maria Zolichafir
Victoria (or just simply Tori) is one of Casio's classmates and rivals. Victoria is Regional 4's know it all and over-achiever, and sometimes finds herself in academic competition with fellow over-achiever Francis Burnley. Casio and Victoria tend to despise each other, viewing each others' personalities and work ethics as nonsense. Again, Casio is oblivious to the similarity. Casio listed Victoria as number one on his list of worst potential project partners. "Victoria is Mrs. Z's daughter, so she can do just about anything and she won't get in trouble." ~Casio in Class Clown: Makes The Grade Victoria loves getting Casio in trouble. In Class Clown: Makes The Grade, when she sees Casio writing a love poem to Ruby, she immediately snitches on him, causing Casio to destroy the poem in anger. When asked "What does your heart tell you?" by Mr. Federici, Casio screams "THAT VICTORIA SHOULD KEEP HER BIG, FAT MOUTH SHUT!!" leading to detention. THE BENJAMIN FRANKLIN PROJECT Victoria has an unusually large role in this book. She is first seen humiliating Casio in front of the whole school when he openly mistakes her baby picture for that of Ruby (Casio's crush). Shortly afterwards, Victoria and Casio are forced to work on a school project together. While Victoria begins typing several works for the essay, she also joins the fleeceball team under the team captain, who happens to be Casio. She ruins the fleeceball team by using the name Soft Puppies, making Casio furious, so he pours egg salad on her. Later, it is revealed that she had received an "F" for copying visual aids off sources other than herself, but Casio saves her (and himself) by presenting his comics of the essay's subject, Benjamin Franklin. She also plays with the Soft Puppies in the final round. She is last seen getting her very first detention for screaming in the library about Casio's comics that she believes is fake. Chronicle Victoria was the captain of the former champion trivia team, Victoria's Geniuses and co-editor of The Chronicle, the Regional 4 yearbook. She was forced to work with Francis as the yearbook captain. The Fitness Zone In Class Clown Lives It Up (Part 1), when she overhears Casio and Mrs. Z arguing over a "War of 1812" paper, Victoria insults him for it when he sits down, calling him a half-wit. Casio angrily responds, telling her to "stuff a sock in it, pizza face," though Victoria is not initially offended because Casio used that same insult the day before. Victoria is the captain of the seventh graders on the Fitness Zone. Not intending to win, she has deliberately orchestrated her team's failure. This backfires, however, when Casio sets Francis up to race with Liesel. Scavenger Hunt Tori is once again the captain of Victoria's Geniuses in the Reg. 4 Centennial Scavenger Hunt. She barely skewed ahead of Casio's team for the entire time, but Casio's team caught up and won the competition by finding a painting. Comic portrayal Casio has portrayed Tori in his Ultra-Casio: Super Seventh Grader! as a sentient dinosaur named Flunky. She was the sidekick of Jaws (Mrs. Z). Flunky tries to steal a device to transfer Ultra-Casio's powers to Jaws, but their scheme comes to naught. Physical appearance Victoria wears a white or black dress and white shoes. She also has 2 black braids, copper earrings, and round glasses. She appears to be rathe, even though she has been proven not to do any sports.